


What The Book Doesn’t Show

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David said that he and Kristoff were friends, but how did they meet? And was there once more?
Relationships: Kristoff/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What The Book Doesn’t Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disney, don’t sue me.

They get many salesmen on the farm, but Kristoff is for sure the youngest.

With dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he wears red and grey furs with a wagon behind him. A moose, no reindeer is following along with grand antlers, chomping on the grass.

“I’m Kristoff,” he introduces himself to David and the other finds himself growing weak. “From Arendelle.”

“David, welcome to our far…” The reindeer suddenly grunts and kicks his legs, starling David,

Kristoff narrows his brows at the animal. “Sven, behave.” His face relaxes when he looks back at David. “Sorry, like I said, from Arendelle. I sell ice.”

“Ice?”

“An important commodity.” He gestures to his wagon. “I’ve been going to the farms around here trying to sell it.”

David would love to buy ice from the handsome salesman, just based on looks alone. Yet he knows they can’t afford it. He glances around at the failing farm, they’re cutting more back by the day. The barn won’t be staying much longer, they sold the animals bar the sheep and horse inside and the wood will be sold for their rent later in the week. A more affordable pen will be built with materials David found.

“I’m sorry, we have no need for ice,” David tells him.

The door to the shack is pushed open and Ruth steps out. “David, what’s going on out here?”

“Mother, this is Kristoff. He’s a traveling ice salesman.”

“I can’t say we need ice, but…” Ruth’s eyes cast towards the darkening sky. “It’s due to rain tonight. You shouldn’t travel more, Kristoff. Take shelter in our barn.”

“Oh, I couldn’t be a burden, ma’am,” Kristoff says.

“It’s not a burden. We have the space, you and your reindeer need a place to stay. David can bring you some dinner later. I’m making some stew.”

David smiles. His mother is stubborn and he knows she’s going to win. Kristoff clearly can tell as well, because he chuckles and nods.

“Okay, but only for the night. I need to keep traveling in the morning,” he tells Ruth.

Ruth nods with a smile. “Of course.”

David grabs a spare blanket and pillow, leading Kristoff to the barn. Sven makes nice makes with the sheep and horse on the other side. David watches as Kristoff checks on his ice and sets up his makeshift bed in the hay.

“Um, do you need anything else?” David asks, feeling awkward. It’s not often they have visitors his age anymore. His mom tries to set him up every so often, but he’s stopped agreeing to go.

“No, I think I’ll be good. I really don’t need to stay the night even.”

“Good luck convincing Mother of that.”

Kristoff laughs. “I know the type. My family can be very protective.”

“And yet they’re okay with you going out on your own.”

“Well, I’ve got Sven to keep me company.”

David looks back at the reindeer, who’s now playing tug-a-war with a stick with one of the sheep. He smiles and shakes his head.

“Seems more like a dog than a reindeer.”

“They’re better than people.” Kristoff pauses. “Most, anyway.”

David finds himself sitting in the barn with Kristoff for the rest of the evening. They talk about their lives, going over each detail. David tells Kristoff about his dad and how his alcoholism destroyed the farm. Kristoff shares how he was adopted by rocks. They’re magical trolls too, but David focuses on the rock part too. Apparently they’re very wise and can predict the future, while also being very intrusive. When Kristoff was young and his biological parents had first died, he ended up with icemen, which inspired his future career.

Eventually, David gets their stew and sneaks the chocolate he saved for very special occasions. Over their food, they discuss their futures. Kristoff is fine just delivering ice. David wants a future with a spouse and kids.

“What do you want to be tied down for?” Kristoff asks. “The open road is fun. You can travel wherever you want. No commitments. Just you and your trusty steed.”

He gestures to Sven, who like the other animals are now asleep. David laughs, shrugging at the same time.

“I just always saw myself married, being a better dad than mine ever was. Having this epic love story.”

“Sounds nice, just not realistic.”

“You don’t believe in love?”

“Love, no. Lust? Yes.”

Kristoff’s hand goes on David’s thigh and he leans in closer. David feels his breath quicken a bit and closes his eyes. A minute later, their lips connect. It’s his first kiss in a long time and it’s like soft velvet. He pulls Kristoff closer and wraps his arms around his torso. 

When they pull apart, Kristoff has a big, goofy grin on his face that matches how David feels. David moves his lips to Kristoff neck and continues the kissing, moving between that and sucking every so often. Kristoff lets out a tiny moan, grabbing hold of David’s hair.

“If you leave a mark, your mother will see,” he mutters into David’s long locks.

David leans his face against Kristoff”s pale, bruising skin. “You want me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that.”

And so, David continues. He leaves two marks on his new friend’s neck, a sign that he was there. His hand travels down his fur tunic and to his pants. He cups the outside of it and rubs it slowly.

“Can I…” he doesn’t want to push too far.

Kristoff nods, biting his lower lip. “Go for it.”

David pulls down Kristoff’s pants, followed by his undergarments. His hand slides over Kristoff’s slowly erect penis, grinning as it became harder.

“Faster,” Kristoff demands.

“Bossy.”

“You want it any other way?”

“No, I wanna please you, baby.”

He adds friction and rubs more. Kristoff moans leaning his head against the hay. David can feel himself growing harder and bites his own lip to prevent his moaning. As he starts his pre-cum, Kristoff leans forward and covers his mouth.

“You’re gonna wake the sheep,” Kristoff grunts.

David licks his hand and Kristoff lets out a loud laugh, nullifying his warning. David feels himself cum and lets out a moan. Moments later, Kristoff’s cums onto his hands.

After cleaning themselves up, David lays against Kristoff’s chest to hear his heartbeat. It was fun, exciting. He wants to do it again.

And so they do.

Kristoff comes to the farm under the guise of selling ice every few months. He waits for when it’s Ruth’s turn to do stock pile runs. They spend the days making out, giving each other hickeys and David giving Kristoff head. It’s nothing serious, they’re best friends. They write letters to each other in the interim and talk about their lives. They just have benefits when he visits.

It’s not forever, but it’s for now.

And David learns not every relationship has to have commitment, that doesn’t mean it isn’t fun.


End file.
